


When They Go Away, He Plays

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart/Merlin/Eggsy Unwin, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin and Harry have to go to Kingsman. It is Eggsy's day off, and they have left him more troubled than when he woke up.Eggsy finds a way to relieve himself and is surprised when they come home early.Harry and Merlin are just as surprised by what they find.





	When They Go Away, He Plays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my good friend, Sway.  
> Happiest of Birthdays, and I am so lucky to share this day with such a wonderful person as you.  
> I hope you enjoy your day and love this little bit of smut.  
> Love you, birthday twin xoxo.

“Can’t you both stay,” Eggsy said and snuggled closer into Merlin’s chest, his hand grasped the one around his waist, and tightened it, “just one more day,” his voice had taken on that of a whiny child.

It appeared his pleas were found humorous, as Harry chuckled lightly against his neck before he placed a gentle kiss just below his hairline. Eggsy knew it was futile to expect this of his partners, but he was warm and cozy, and he did not want them to leave the nest they had created.

“If we could, we would, lad,” Merlin promised, and took Eggsy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tip it up for a slow kiss.

He whimpered softly against Merlin’s mouth, as Harry’s hand trailed down his chest to cup his groin, and knead the bulge that began to grow. They were teasing him, and fuck if Eggsy could find the right words to object, and he knew, they knew, he would not. His head swam from the coupled sensations of both of them on him; Merlin’s touch had wandered down his neck, one finger swept across his exposed collar bone, before making its way to tweak his right nipple.

“Come on,” Eggsy groaned when they separated. There was no way they could get sex in before Merlin and Harry had to leave, and then Eggsy would be left a hot mess - literally.

Harry peered over Eggsy’s shoulder, and noted the lines that marred his forehead, clear frustration palpable in the air and written all over Eggsy’s features. He smiled, despite himself, and continued his slow strokes over Eggsy’s hard cock.

Merlin narrowed his eyes affectionately on his husband, and joined his caress over Eggsy’s groin. He knew what the man was up to, and Merlin was too tempted to forgo in the activities that had started. He heard a very distinct sound of pleasure, almost like a purr, in the back of Eggsy’s throat, and much to their surprise, he began to rock his hips in tandem with their movements.

“Should we let him come this way?” Merlin asked, his tone low and husky, only filled with pure delight while Eggsy moaned audibly.

The pressure over his dick was almost painful, but in the most delicious of ways. Eggsy thrust quicker, he felt the build of his arousal peak, and just when he thought he’d bust a load their hands were gone. Eggsy cursed against the surge of pain that shot through his balls, and up his stomach - it had a similar feel of someone electrocuting you. Eggsy should know, that’s happened on a mission once.

“Bastards,” he accused breathlessly.

Merlin grinned, and it was almost villainous how the corners curved up, his eyes hooded. “Think about how sweet that orgasm will be later tonight, hm?” He leaned in and gave Eggsy a hard, crushing kiss, one that left his lips red and swollen.

“You should be arrested, this is a crime, a personal offense on my dick!” Eggsy exclaimed, and watched him climb out of bed, a bounce in his step. Eggsy wanted to hate him, he wanted to despise them both, but he didn’t. Eggsy loved them more than anything else, he’d be so fucked without them...and with them.

“Oh,” Harry said thoughtfully, a delightful chirp in his tone. “That would be lovely role play. What do you think, Hamish?” The smile that Merlin gave him said it all, and Eggsy only muled beside him. “There, there,” he said lovingly, and gave Eggsy a few extra tender kisses, a little bit of tongue added on the last one. “You know we love you, darling,” he murmured sweetly behind Eggsy’s ear, and gave the lobe a playful nip.

Eggsy huffed irritably, and gave him a good-natured shove. “Yeah, yeah. Go wash your arses for work,” he grumbled, and pulled the duvet above his head. His cock still ached, and precome pooled at the tip. Maybe he’d have a good wank later, and still be good for what they had planned after dinner.

\---

He didn’t even get out of bed when they left, he figured they could come to him for goodbye kisses. And, of course, they had, and all with the promise of mind blowing sex later. Eggsy had thought to hold them to that. He burrowed deep in the middle of the pillows, and enjoyed the king sized bed to himself.

It had only lasted a short while, as JB found his way in, and Madam Gherkin was short behind. He mentally cursed the dog stairs beside the bed, and Eggsy knew Harry had left them there on purpose. He would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the added warmth - with Merlin and Harry out of the bed, Eggsy had become chilled. He had no idea how much time had passed when he woke for a second time, and he could not ignore the erection he had still.

Eggsy figured it might go away if he tried not to think about it, but it had the opposite effect as he had completely relaxed. He rolled, and quickly regretted it, his dick bent the wrong way with the change in position.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned. “Those two knew what they were doing,” he said to himself on the way to the loo. He desperately had to piss, and like hell if he could. Eggsy stomped his foot on the tiled floor, and was thankful he was home alone - that would have been a might embarrassing, if either of his partners had seen it.

He set out to give himself a quick wank, and had a better idea.

\---

“That is all for the day?” Harry asked a little disappointedly.

Merlin did not miss the pout splayed on his husband’s face, he sat back in his chair, hands folded neatly in his lap. “Are ye pouting?” He asked incredulously, and the fact that the expression deepened was absurd itself. “Since when do ye care if we finish early? This gives ye time to arse about, like I know ye do when ye really should be working.”

“I am not pouting, as you put it...perhaps sulking would be better. And it is not for lack of work, and I do my job, thank you very much,” Harry shot at Merlin, and raised his nose to the smirk his husband wore. “Besides, we have a perfectly wonderful young man at home, in the bed, and I could have gone in late, had I known today would have been so,” he paused, “slow,” Harry decided. He felt quite put out, for not having been able to enjoy Eggsy earlier.

“All because ye couldn’t fuck the lad this morning?” Merlin grinned like a fool, and Harry only sulked further. It was quite adorable, if he was being honest. “Ye are always using the head that counts, I see.”

“Oh, do grow up, Hamish,” Harry rolled his eyes, and crossed a leg over the other. “Tell me you weren’t hoping to do the same.” His husband hummed in answer, which was confirmation enough that Eggsy’s pert arse was far more interesting than their work.

He typed away at his tablet, and made a few switches in command, before he powered it off, and stood. “Come on then,” Merlin said over his shoulder, and did not wait for Harry to catch on. It was completely comical with how quick a 57 year-old-man moved, when sex was to be had.

\---

Eggsy rolled his hips and moaned loudly, as the silicone pressed firmly against his prostate. It was tricky to work himself over the dildo, and stroke himself in rhythm with the pace he set, but it was a fuck ton better than a regular old wank. The width of the toy was in similar size to Merlin, and his hand was a sad excuse compared to Harry’s, but this would have to do.

His groin burned with need for release, but no matter how fast he rode the dildo, it was not enough. He whimpered, and thought that maybe a quick wank would have been the smarter choice. Eggsy was in deep now, there was no going back, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to fuck himself to completion.

He had had to kick the dogs out, because JB thought it would be wise to lick his thigh, and fuck if Eggsy was going to allow that dog near his arse. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut, and he tried to imagine Merlin in his hole, Harry around his dick, his mouth would be hot and wet against his flushed skin. His breath came in huffs with the image, and the memory of them on him, in him, and around him.

Eggsy had a firm grip on the dildo, and moved faster, his dick slipped smoothly between his palm as he did. “Fuck,” he whispered, it was a strangled sound.

“Oh, God,” he cried out. He was so close, his dick leaked precome - it was hot, and slick against his hand. “Faster, Hamish,” he said unthinkingly, and held his dick a little harder, as he worked himself over.

His orgasm built, and built, until it was an unsteady tower of Jenga blocks that teetered to collapse, and just as he was about to spill over.

“Would ye look at that,” Merlin said in awe, his dick painfully hard against his trousers.

Eggsy shrieked, and his whole body burned with embarrassment. All of his previous movements halted, as he stared gobsmacked at Harry and Merlin - who both had tented trousers. He spluttered about, and could not find the brain to mouth function. One thing was evident, though, his dick and balls ached from being denied the release, for a second time that day.

Harry was mesmerized from the show they had witnessed, and even now, with Eggsy’s bright pink body, flushed with arousal and distinct chagrin. His bright blue-green eyes darted between himself, and Hamish; Harry probably should feel bad for springing up on the boy like this, but he was all the more turned on from it.

“How…?” Eggsy didn’t finish the question, his breathing went from ragid to panicked within seconds.

The room was silent with their mixed emotions of shock, hunger, and a yearning that was very prominent on both Merlin, and Harry’s features. Eggsy was intimately aware of the toy sticking out of his arse, and his hand had a crushing hold on his dick - he let it go, and felt all of the blood surge to the head of his dick. He felt lightheaded, it appeared all of the blood left his body to migrate there.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed out, and tossed his head back. He racked a hand over his face, and partly wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“Please,” Merlin answered. “Dinnae stop on our account,” he had now began to palm over his dick, and from the breathless huffs Harry made, Merlin was sure he had done the same.

Eggsy’s whole body was on fire, as he became progressively flustered. He peaked through his fingers, and saw that Merlin and Harry were now glued together. Their mouths against one another, and a hand over each other’s dicks.

“Did I die from lack of orgasm?” Eggsy couldn’t stop the words that left his lips. “Because, fuck. This is the best heaven ever,” he involuntarily rocked his hips, and wished it was Merlin in his arse, and not this sad substitute. “Babe,” Eggsy croaked.

Merlin peeled himself from Harry, and turned to gaze at Eggsy. He was beautiful. It didn’t take him long to spot the need in his eyes, along with a brief flash of uncertainty. He gave Harry a quick peck, and removed his clothes, as he sauntered over to the bed. He kept his eyes trained on Eggsy, never broke contact, as he crawled up the bed to loom over his delicious form.

Eggsy reached up to cradle Merlin’s face in both of his hands, and pulled it down for a warm kiss. It spread through his chest, and exploded, sending sparks through his veins. He gasped, as the toy was removed from his arse, and replaced by Merlin. He was soft, and gentle compared to the silicone.

“Yes,” Eggsy sighed, he allowed his head to lean further back with each thrust Merlin gave.

He went to stroke himself, when a gentle hand replaced his own. Eggsy looked up, and met the kind brown eyes, that stared down at him, held nothing but love and adoration. He smoothed his palm along Harry’s cheek, and around to fist in the thick, greying curls. Eggsy guided Harry to him, and relished in the way his lips fit so perfectly against his own.

Harry gave a few more flicks of his wrist, and Eggsy spilled over, hot and wet on Harry’s hands and over Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy shouted out, his vision blurred from the intensity of his release. Harry dove in to consume each and every cry that left Eggsy’s perfect lips. He lifted up, and bent down to devour Eggsy’s spend.

This particular vision had Merlin stilled, and he rocked once more, as he filled Eggsy with his come. He didn’t move for a moment, and adored how Eggsy’s eyes were glazed over from bliss. Not being able to help himself, Merlin reached forward and carded his fingers through Eggsy’s just fucked hair. He gave the ends a pull, before he tipped forward so their lips could meet in a searing kiss. Merlin separated for a moment, and then placed a few more gentle pecks to his mouth.

Once he had finished with Eggsy’s abdomen, Harry shifted up to take Merlin against his mouth, he slipped his tongue through, forcing his husband to taste Eggsy. Merlin groaned into the kiss, and Harry was rendered speechless, as Merlin and Eggsy took hold of his dick, and brought him off with a few short strokes. He had been so close already, just from witnessing Eggsy’s orgasm, and then Merlin’s. Merlin angled him, so that his spend sputtered all over Eggsy’s clean abdomen.

If he hadn’t already busted a load, Eggsy would have come from that alone. It was hot, and sticky against his stomach, but fuck it felt amazing. He swept a finger through the milky substance, and lapped at it. He repeated the gesture twice, and enjoyed the coupled looks of awe over Merlin and Harry’s features. He leaned back lazily, and sighed with obvious content.

“What?” He wondered innocently, his head floated in a space of ecstasy, and exhaustion. “You think you two can be the only filthy ones?” Eggsy asked cheekily.

“It appears not,” Harry summarized, and situated themselves for a post fuck cuddle.

Merlin left the bed, and returned with a warm damp flannel. He carefully wiped Eggsy down, and any other evidence of their mess, before he joined them.

He was just on the brink of sleep, when Eggsy had a thought. “Why are you two home so early?” His voice was thick with fatigue.

“Arthur was generous,” Merlin said, smiling all the while at Harry, “said we should indulge in an early day.”

Eggsy’s smile was slow, and knowing, he reached back for Harry’s hand and brought it around - returning to their position from the morning. “How thoughtful of him,” Eggsy commented. “Give him my thanks,” he said, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry brought his lips close to Eggsy’s ear, and whispered, “you are welcome, my love.” And they all fell into a sated state of sleep, but not before Merlin had thanked his husband as well, because early days were the best days.


End file.
